


Day Off

by tea_and_oranges



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, ballum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_oranges/pseuds/tea_and_oranges
Summary: Set at some point in the future, where Ben and Callum are an official couple and are temporarily staying with Jay and Billy.No real plot, just a bit of fun/fluff inspired by online chat on the Ben and Callum appreciation thread on Digital Spy.





	Day Off

Callum woke up slowly, blinking and rubbing his eyes as his body and mind returned to consciousness. He panicked for a split second and fumbled for his phone on the bedside table then remembered it was his day off, that’s why his alarm hadn’t gone off. And even better, he remembered that Ben had decided to take the day off too so they could spend it together. He sighed contentedly and reached out for Ben but his side of the bed was empty, although still warm from his body heat. Callum frowned then relaxed as he heard the toilet flushing in the bathroom, followed by the sound of running water and the bathroom door opening and closing. A few moments later, the bedroom door opened quietly and Ben walked in.

“Morning,” Callum greeted him sleepily.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Good,” Ben smiled, bending his head to plant a kiss on Callum’s lips. He pulled back the duvet to get back into bed but Callum placed his hand on Ben’s chest to stop him. 

“Hold on. Can you do something for me?”

“Anything.” A lustful smile spread across Ben’s lips.

“Make me a coffee?”

Ben’s smiled faded, replaced by a slight frown.

“When I said anything...”

“Please?” Callum looked at Ben with his best puppy dog eyes. “You did say you were going to spoil me on my day off. In fact, “I will be your slave” were your exact words.”

“Yeah but...”

"Just one quick coffee,” Callum smiled. “Then I’ll think of something more...interesting...you can do for me.”

“That better be a promise,” Ben said grumpily but he winked affectionately at Callum before heading back towards the door.

Callum smiled to himself and rolled over to Ben’s side of the bed, sighing happily as he inhaled Ben’s scent on the pillow. Just as his eyes were closing again he spotted Ben’s glasses on the bedside table. He furrowed his brow as the sound of mugs clattering filtered through from the kitchen. If Callum had learnt one thing in the short time he and Ben had been a proper couple, it was that Ben attempting to make food or drink without his glasses or contacts was a recipe for disaster. He heaved himself out of bed, picked up Ben’s glasses and made his way to the kitchen.

Callum walked through the kitchen door just as Ben was walking out, their bodies colliding in the doorway.

“Oops!” Ben laughed. “I forgot my glasses.”

“I know,” Callum smiled, holding up Ben’s glasses and placing them on his face. He gazed silently at Ben for a moment.

“What?”

“Nothing. You just look so cute with your glasses on “

“Cute?” Ben repeated, feigning to be mortally offended.

“Yeah, kinda nerdy...” Callum smiled.

“Keep digging why don’t you?” 

“No, I mean, like hot, sexy nerdy,” Callum smiled, sliding his arms inside Ben’s open dressing gown and round his waist, pulling him close.

“Nice save,” Ben murmured, as Callum drew him in for a deep, slow, lazy kiss.

“Ahem!” The sound of Jay loudly clearing his throat in the hallway behind them forced them to reluctantly pull away from the kiss.

“Any chance of me getting into my own kitchen?” Jay asked sarcastically. ‘Some of us have to go to work.”

“Sorry,” Callum said sheepishly as he and Ben stood aside to let Jay pass.

“I mean, I need to work all the hours I can right now,” Jay continued as he took the last two slices of bread out of the bag and placed them in the toaster. “Billy owes me a month’s rent and I’ve got you two living here rent free, eating all my food, using up all my hot water...”

“I’m sorry, Jay,” Callum said. “It should only be a few more days.”

“Ignore him, Cal,” Ben said. “He’s just not a morning person. And he’s moody cos he’s not getting any.”

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me, bruv.” Jay rolled his eyes. 

“Actually, Ben was about to make coffee. Do you want one, Jay?” Callum asked, nudging Ben towards the kitchen worktop. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t say no. Assuming you can find three clean mugs,” Jay said, buttering his toast. 

Callum smiled and sat down at the table with Jay while Ben prepared the coffee. When it was ready Ben placed a steaming mug in front of Jay. 

“Oi! That’s the last of the bread!” Jay complained as Ben picked up a slice of Jay’s toast before returning to fetch his and Callum’s coffees.

“It’s not my fault I’ve got an appetite this morning.” Ben winked at Callum through his glasses as he placed the coffee mugs on the table and sat down next to him. Jay rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. 

“We do appreciate you letting us stay here, Jay,” Callum said. “And we’ll start doing more to help out. Won’t we, Ben?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll transfer some money into your account later if you’re that skint. And me and Callum will start taking more showers together, that’ll save on the hot water.” 

“Ben!” Callum hissed, trying to suppress both a laugh and a moan as he felt Ben’s hand sliding up his thigh. 

“It's fine, really,” Jay smiled affectionately at them. “It’s good to see you both happy. You’re good together.”

“Aw, cheers, bruv,” Ben smiled.

“Yeah, thanks, Jay,” Callum added, as the three of them clinked their coffee mugs together in a toast.

“So, you two got any plans for your day off?” Jay asked.

“No, not really,” Callum said, turning to look at Ben. “What do you want to do?”

Ben pulled his glasses down slightly and looked at Callum over the top of them.

“Go back to bed?” he suggested, as if it was obvious. 

“Sounds good,” Callum grinned, reaching for Ben’s hand under the table. Ben licked his bottom lip and leaned forward, as Callum’s lips joined his to seal the deal with a kiss that was brief but brimming with unspoken promises.

“That’s my cue to go to work,” Jay said, bringing them back to earth as he picked up the last slice of his toast and stood up. “And listen, if you’re planning on actually sleeping at some point, do it at lunchtime. Billy’s bringing the kids back here for lunch today.”

Callum looked at Jay, puzzled.

“How are we meant to sleep with Janet and Will running around?”

Ben sighed and rolled his eyes, smirking at Callum and giving him a pointed look through his glasses.  
“Oh...you mean...” Callum said, blushing furiously. 

“Yes, Callum,” Ben smiled at him, shaking his head affectionately. His smile turned lustful as he added: “He means I need to find a way to keep you quiet.”

“Ben!” Callum face turned redder but his eyes were twinkling with amusement and anticipation.

“Too much information,” Jay said with a grimace. “But that reminds me, you owe me a tenner.”

Ben and Callum looked at each other, puzzled.

“What for?” Ben asked.

“Earplugs,” Jay deadpanned. “See you later,” he added, smiling at them both then heading out of the door as Ben and Callum collapsed into a fit of giggles.

“Jay’s right though, we should help out more while we’re here,” Callum said as he cleared the table. “We’ll do the housework today, get some shopping in.”

“Or we could stick to the original plan and go back to bed.”

“We can do both,” Callum said, taking Ben’s hand and pulling him up off his chair. “We’ve got all day.”

“Bed first?” Ben asked, sliding his hand under Callum’s t-shirt, his other hand stroking the back of his neck before pulling him in for a kiss. Callum pressed his body against Ben’s, hungrily returning the kiss, his hands grabbing Ben’s arse through his boxers.

“Definitely bed first,” Callum grinned lustily as they came up for air. “I just need to use the bathroom. You go and keep the bed warm.”

They parted with a quick kiss, Callum disappearing into the bathroom as Ben walked into the bedroom. Ben took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table. He was just about to get into bed when the doorbell rang. Ben decided to ignore it and pulled the duvet back, but the doorbell rang again, more insistently this time. Ben rolled his eyes, tied his dressing gown round his waist and went to answer it. 

“Delivery for Jay Brown?”  
“Yeah, I’ll sign for it, mate “

Callum walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom while Ben dealt with the delivery. He took off his t-shirt and was about to remove his boxers when he noticed Ben’s glasses on the bedside table. He picked them up gingerly and put them on, turning to look at himself in the mirror, tilting his head one way then the other, pulling various facial expressions, trying to decide if they suited him or not. The bedroom door opened and Callum turned instinctively towards it as Ben walked in.

“If anyone else comes to the door we’re ignoring it.” Ben stopped suddenly and snorted with laughter. 

“What?” Callum asked, Ben’s infectious laughter making him laugh too, even though he wasn’t sure why. Ben pointed at Callum’s face, unable to speak for laughing. Callum remembered Ben’s glasses and quickly took them off.

“Do I look that bad?” he asked.

“You look...” Ben started laughing again, “like Milhouse from The Simpsons.”

“I do not!” Callum said indignantly before bursting out laughing despite himself.

“I’m sorry, babe, but you do.” Ben walked over to Callum and kissed him by way of apology, both of them still giggling. 

“You’d better have these back,” Callum said, placing the glasses back on Ben’s face. “You obviously need them more than I realised. Milhouse...” he muttered in disgust, before catching Ben’s eye and dissolving into another fit of laughter. 

“Stop it,” Callum giggled, playfully shoving Ben’s shoulder.

“Me? You started it by putting on my glasses and looking like Milhouse.” Ben started laughing again. 

“Shut up!” Callum was convulsing with laughter as he shoved Ben’s shoulder again.

“You shut up!” Ben gleefully put his hands on Callum’s bare chest and pushed him lightly.

“No, you shut up!” Callum reached out to push Ben back but he was laughing so hard he lost his balance and toppled forward, grabbing Ben’s shoulders to stop himself falling. Ben slipped his arms around Callum’s waist to steady him. 

The laughter subsided, replaced by the sound of their breathing, and a heavy tension filled the air as they held on to one another. Ben looked up at Callum, his eyes full of desire behind his glasses, his lips parted expectantly. 

“You gonna make me shut up?” he asked huskily, closing his eyes as Callum’s mouth found his, silently answering his rhetorical question. Their tongues hungrily twisted together as Callum deftly slid Ben’s dressing gown off his shoulders, wrapped his arms around his back and pushed him towards the bed. They broke the kiss momentarily as Ben fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Callum down on top of him, tugging his boxers down, seeking his mouth again. They turned sideways on the bed, facing each other, melting together into a deep, lingering kiss, taking the luxury of time to enjoy the pure intimacy of just kissing; fingers leaving warm, glowing trails as they caressed each other’s skin. Their kisses slowly grew more urgent, their caresses more demanding, passion building in waves, every fibre in their beings craving more and more. Callum hooked his leg around Ben’s waist and rolled onto his back, pulling Ben over with him so Ben was on top. 

“Hold on,” Ben gasped breathlessly, raising his hand to his face to take off his glasses.

“Oh no you don’t,” Callum grabbed his wrist. “They are staying on.”

“Callum Highway!” Ben let out a filthy laugh. “Is this another one of your kinks, men in glasses?”

“Only hot, sexy nerdy ones,” Callum murmured hungrily, reaching for Ben’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
